


Thief of sorts

by LittleEagle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, kindasoulmateau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle





	Thief of sorts

The [colour] haired girl watched with both amazement and fury, the performance both thrilling and annoying her. She knew that it was impossible to confront the other now but the minutes til the end ticked by painfully slow to her liking. She was waiting with an only apparent patience by the rink, eyes narrowing more and more as she kept observing in silence. Finally the music died out and was changed up with loud cheering, shouts and screams of approval and the thunderous sound of clapping. In this noise, it was barely audible even for the nearby standing coach how she seethed the word 'disgusting'. Forcing a visibly pained smile on her face, she walked back towards the changing rooms, preferring to avoid a possible argument in front of cameras and media.

Escaping the roar of sounds around the rink, an earlier memory of hers came to mind. The words of an old woman she could only laugh at upon hearing, disbelief her only reply.  _ **Once someone does the exact same thing as you, your fates will be binded together.**_  It was a ridiculous thought at the time and it still hit a strange vibe with her. But wasn't that what just happened? The living legend and top of the skating world had the exact same program as her, definitely not a theft out of despair or unimaginativeness. It was too precisely the same to be a coincidence. Sighing out in frustration, [name] dropped the idea of confronting the other right away but kept pacing up and down the corridor to catch the other for a word or two.

 

"Sorry but I don't have time for more questions." It was strange to hear that from the male, he usually replied to anything he was asked. Could it be that it was a question about the similarities in their programs that made him shut down a reporter for the first time? [Name] however didn't have much time to ponder the reason why, too quickly finding herself face to face with the reigning world champion.

"You're the female's silver medalist, right?" He asked upon noticing the somewhat younger girl whose expression still had a hint of anger towards the speaker. She'd like to spit the words  _How nice is it that you remember this thing_ but rather she just nodded with a huff.

"Yeah." She replied briefly to avoid stuttering; that would make her seem ridiculous and the other wouldn't take her seriously. "Apparently, I'm not as good at skating **my**  program as you were today." A glance of narrowed eyes followed the words, trying to catch the reaction of the other.

"Huh?" Blue eyes displayed a mix of emotions but mostly confusion at the sudden accusation. One would believe it's a rare sight to see the star clueless but it was happening often with how oblivious and forgetful he could be.

"You had the exact same program I presented yesterday. Even if you haven't noticed." [Name] sighed out in a bit of annoyance, after all she ended up confronting him. The male didn't seem to mind though, his expression brightened a little.

"But we are in different categories so it shouldn't be a problem." His almost constant optimism could sometimes drive people up walls and this was a perfect example of that. It's true that should they be the same gender it would be troublesome already but there were no guarantees that judges or other people won't notice it by time.

"It is. As long you get better points, people will think I stole it while I worked a lot on bringing it together." That was her biggest fear with their skates the same, that she will be looked down next to the great Viktor Nikiforov. With another sigh, she gave up. He didn't seem to get her point and arguing about such a thing won't help her come up with a substitute program. Turning away to leave, she only waved bye without words; she wasted too much on the air-headed skater already.

"What if I helped you improve?" There was a moment of silence before the male's voice rang out, halting her in her steps. It was her turn to be surprised, turning back to him with an openly suspicious expression.

"You what?" [Name] wasn't sure she heard right the offer and even if it was true and not a joke, there will be a lot to consider before accepting. 

"You heard me right. But then possibly you'll have to move to my city." Well, at least he had a little consideration towards the situation he put [name] into. Quite the predicament even if it was early in the season and her next Grand Prix event was a bit away to fit with the moving.

 

"I'll think it through."

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 

The rink felt distant to her but it was probably due to never setting foot on this piece of ice before. It was silent in the early morning though the city itself was already busting with life from all those who hurried to work. Just as someone should be. When she was about to start grumbling about the lateness of the other, the scuffing of feet reached her. Turning around, [name] was pleased to see the one she was waiting for, her heart beating faster out of excitement; which excitement she couldn't decide what was for. There was not much to discuss between the two yet, so the silence in the enormous hall was only broken by the sound of blades clicking against their guards on the few steps to the surface of the ice.

There was no need for words for [name] to know it was her time to skate the program. She liked it better without music, the silence helping her to concentrate more. The previous excitement slowly turned into nervousness as she could feel the blue hues watch over her more and more intently. She knew it wasn't perfect, she felt that some of the steps were off but that didn't throw her off guard to mess it up entirely. It would been a lie to say she wasn't glad to be over; the light clapping she heard over the sound of her sharp breathing was a delight to hear.

"You seriously think it was worth cheering?" Her voice had a hint of disbelief but still rang out happily through the empty space.

"It was good considering it's more of a male's program... You were a little off rhythm. Now try it with music." [Name] grunted at the cruelty, though her trainings could be just as exhausting, doing element after element or endless series of jumps. She moved back with a feeble grumble of protest, determined to repeat it until Viktor was satisfied or they were kicked out from the rink. And odds were it promised a long day ahead.

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 

"Are you really sure this is a good idea?" She asked with her brows creased, trying to talk her temporary coach out of it. It was their last day together and the older man seemed persistent on doing the skate together but [name] had doubts about it.

"Oh, come on. Both of us can skate it with eyes closed. It would be a nice farewell practice." Viktor tried to convince her to join him on the ice, doing the program on opposite sides of the rink. Sighing in frustration, she finally stepped on the ice, knowing that Viktor would beg her until she does. Glancing at his expression briefly, she could see one of a content kid's and somehow the though of not seeing that face daily, made her frown with sadness. Ignoring the prickling feeling of sorrow, [name] took up her position opposite of his, nodding in confirmation that she was ready to skate. The music was loud in the yet again empty arena, but not enough to cover the racing of her heart.

The song came to an end too soon, leaving the two of them only inches apart. Her cheeks flushed red the instant she felt arms surround her waist, not helping to settle the racing of her heart. Too embarrassed to look up, she just let her head rest against his shoulder, awkwardly returning the embrace.

"I'm sorry." [Name] muttered, clinging to Viktor's shirt so the latter couldn't pull away and peer at her face. "I'm sorry that I was so angry at you first. I didn't want you to be the one and only at that time so much that I failed to see it was the start of something..." She trailed off, not knowing how to express herself without making things ten times more embarrassing.

"Huh? So you don't hate me anymore?" His voice came closer from than what she expected, his warm breath tickling her ears as he spoke. She jerked away by reflex only to be pulled into a tighter hug, making her raise up onto the picks of her blades. She was looking up at a confused but happy Viktor, staring back at her with affection filling his eyes.

"No... But that doesn't mean I lo-" Cut off by a kiss, she had no room for further complaining, not as if that mattered anything now. Parting a little bit, her breathing was shallow just like when finishing a skate, only this time it was due to the growing excited. Forgetting about her pointless argument from just seconds before, [name] could only roll her eyes in response to Viktor's claim.

"Yes, you do. No objection allowed." He was playful yet serious as he whispered into her ear once again, finishing off with a little kiss to her cheek.

 

_**"Yes, I do."** _


End file.
